The Chronicles of a Bad Girl
by pheonix-tabuutz
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga and Ayame are some of the most popular and toughest kids at Tokyoto high. Kagome is the carefree, all about attitude, antippl new girl. What happens when she becomes friends with the Inugang, and k
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga and Ayame are some of the most popular and toughest kids at Tokyoto high. Kagome is the carefree, all about attitude, anti-ppl new girl. What happens when she becomes friends with the Inu-gang, and kagome meets her slutty twin Kikyo along with her little group of friends? (MADD Kikyo bashing) pairings... Inu/Kag Mir/San Sessh/Rin Kou/Aya. Mainly Inu/Kag

**Disclaimer**: sadly, I do not own Inuyasha ...but in Tabuutz' world I just so happen to be married to him! D

Chapter 1- enter kagome, the new bad girl

**Author's POV**

It was Kagome's first day in the 12th grade at Tokyoto high and she wasn't all that thrilled about it either. She stood there in front of her black expedition dressed in slightly baggy black jeans, a tight fitting short sleeved black tee, black huarache sneakers and glared at all the students passing, no one seemed to notice that she was new there and if they did they didn't seem to care. She turned up "lean back" the remix in here CD player and began to walk towards the school entrance. As she was listening to her music with dazed chocolate brown eyes and tuning out her surroundings she bumped into someone. The person immediately looked at her and was in awe at how pretty she was then he apologized, though she couldn't hear them because her music was so loud.

"Sorry I didn't see where I was going" replied the guy

Kagome looked at him and noticed he was saying something to her; she pulled off her headphones," huh?"

"I said I apologize, I didn't see where I was going"

"No biggie" she replied boredly

"Are you new here?"

"Uh yea"

"My names Miroku, what's yours?" he asked grinning stupidly

"Kagome" she answered simply

"Uh kagome could I ask you a question?"

"You just did" replied kagome sarcastically," what?"

Miroku took her hand in his and she looked at him like WTF are you doing "will you please bare my child"

She looked at him oo and punched him straight in the face "HENTAI!" she screamed at him

That's when 3 girls and 3 boys came running up to the two. They looked at the boy on the floor. It was, sad to say, their friend lying there unconscious. That's when they spotted the person who put him there. Inuyasha was the first to speak up.

"Hey you do this to the monk?" he replied with an interested look at her

"What if I did?" she replied a little hostile while putting her head phones back on.

He just stared at her as if he was sizing her up, she looked familiar, but he could tell she wasn't her " who are..." he was cut off by the next person to speak, it was Kouga

"What's your name?" he asked grabbing her hand and looking in her eyes

She rolled her eyes and replied "Kagome...and don't touch me"

"I'm Kouga and your my new woman" she looked at him and emitted a low growl then she slowly lifted her hand, balled it into a fist and punched him in the face. Then like it was nothing she said "1 I'm not your woman, 2 I said don't touch me" geez she's kind of violent huh? I like

Everyone looked at her. "You're kind of strong huh" said a girl with black hair in a high ponytail. "The name's Sango, her with the brown hair, Rin, him with the silver hair is her boyfriend Sesshoumaru, the red head is Ayame, and the other silver head is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother, and you already know these two." she indicated Kouga and Miroku with a semi disgusted semi humorous look.

In the order that Sango named them minus Kouga and Miroku

"Hi!"

"Salutations" ooooh I luv that word

"Hey"

"Keh… "

Kagome saluted the Inu-gang with two fingers. "Let me see your schedule Kagome" she handed it to Sango and she looked it over

"So you have 1st period with all of us, which must mean you're an art major. Cool! Then you have 2nd language with Miroku, literature with me and Sesshoumaru, and the rest of your subjects with all of us." Science, lunch, gym, and history

"So where's the art room?" she asked with a little hint of kindness in her voice. 'Maybe this school won't be so crappy after all' she thought silently to herself

later on that day, in gym class

The gang had all entered the gym wearing the school colors, the girls had on short yellow shorts and navy blue tee shirts, while the boys had on navy blue long shorts and yellow tee shirts.

"Attention everyone we have a new student in class today!" the gym teacher Mr. Kinata had indicated kagome to tell everyone her name, about herself and her phys.ed skills.

"Kagome Higurashi...17...live at Higurashi shrine...archery...gymnastics, karate and I like to box"

All her friends smirked at the bored, arrogant tone of her statement.

"Well now that that's out of the way, lets begin...I will assign all of you into groups of 8 and I will set you up against another team."

"Well we all now that we're on the same team and now that kagome is here she can finally make us odd 7 an even 8" said Rin a little too excited

"Really Rin no one would ever think that you're one of the toughest kids around...your always so perky" said Inuyasha with an exasperated look.

10 minutes later

As predicted by Rin, they were all on the same team, and much to everyone's dismay except kagome, they were going up against their arch enemies Kikyo, Naraku, Kanna, Yura, Hiten, Sojii, Kagura, and Jinei.

Everyone was glaring at everyone except for kagome who looked as if she didn't give a damn about anything. Then out of nowhere while the teams were preparing Kikyo's group walks over two the Inu-gang...

"Well, well, looks like there's a new edition to your little group Yashie" she sneered

But before he could retort she had walked up to Kagome who had snapped out of her daze and began to stare at Kikyo like she was a nobody.

"Kagome is it...well my names Kikyo and I'm not one to be crossed...and FYI Inuyasha belongs to me and so long as you recognize this there shouldn't be too many problems" said Kikyo looking kagome over as if she were a vile creature.

"Hey Kikyo she looks just like you" said Yura in awe.

"Even if that's true she's nowhere near as cute as I am." said Kikyo in disgust.

That's when kagome decided to speak up duh as if she's scared of Kikyo...please not in this fic

"If your done droning now I wouldn't mind if you shut the fuck up...your voice is like a broken record, if I so choose to hang around Inuyasha and anyone who hangs around him then I can, so with that said, back the fuck up outta my face before I have to rearrange those horrible features of yours." said Kagome with pure annoyance showing in her voice as well as confidence

In the background Kagome could hear her new friends snickering at the look on Kikyo's face. "Hey Kikyo you shouldn't make faces like that you might get stuck that way." laughed Inuyasha

"Then again I'd say it would be an improvement from what she usually looks like wouldn't you say guys" piped up Sango, they all nodded in amused agreement.

Kikyo looked so angry she started glowing a bright dark pink does that make sense" ...picture it in your heads it might Then before anyone knew what happened Kikyo raised her hand and bitch slapped Kagome "oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention that I'm a miko...you should never upset a miko" said Kikyo sounding pretty satisfied with herself

"That's it now your gonna get it" yelled Sango, Ayame and Rin in unison, but before they could reach Kikyo, Yura and Kagura stepped forward threatening an all out fight between the five of them.. Then Inuyasha stepped forward looking really angry

"Kikyo you're gonna pay" he didn't know why he was so angry because he didn't even know Kagome that well yet but he brushed it off.

Then kagome walked in front of them all straight towards Kikyo but as she was walking she started glowing light blue and black and when she spoke, her voice was a dangerous calm "you don't even know what you just did"

**This is a repost of one of my stories the got deleted for the wrong rating. I thought I would never see that story again and just recently I was thinking about how I wish I could remember all the things I wrote in this story. But I guess cleaning out your closet has its benefits because I found my old disk and when I checked he contents of it I found chapters 1 through 4 of this story. I had lost this disk after all these chapters was posted so I didn't fret to much when it was lost and I continued writing chapter5 and when I posted chapter 5 and began writing chapter 6 I got a message that my story was deleted for the wrong rating and I was pissed. But luckily I found my disk after like a year and I already had chapters 5 and 6 still saved on a new disk because after a bit of updated revising I am able to continue the story that was my first fanfic ever. So I hope you enjoy.Pheonix-T (I'm so happy ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I have recently found out that Inuyasha and I aren't even married in Tabuutz' world...fortunately that should all change in a week or two snaps fingers. it's two weeks later I DO...I DO snaps fingers...1week after marriage see everyone i told you it would all change! (I don't own Inuyasha)

**Chapter 2- Gym Showdown and a Rain Check**

Inuyasha looked at kagome in pure shock, as did everyone else in the gym. He thought it was freaky enough how they both looked alike, but the fact that they were both mikos was way too weird. 'I think I'm gonna have to find out more about her' he thought silently to himself

Kikyo looked at kagome as if she had just seen a ghost, she didn't know the new girl was a miko also, but then she quickly regained her composure and smirked at kagome..."So am I supposed to be scared that your a miko too, I'm still capable of kicking your ass"

"If I were you I would be scared" growled Kagome...making Kikyo and everyone else a little uneasy. then she walked up to Kikyo and stared her straight in the face, Kikyo winced then pulled back her hand again for another assault" why u little bitch how dare you threaten me!"

But kagome was angry and way too quick, before Kikyo could even bring her hand in Kagome's direction she was gone right before their eyes. "What...where'd she go"

"Right her bitch" said a low voice and before she could react, Kikyo was thrown all the way to the other side of the gym.

"OH SHIT!" shouted Inuyasha, Sango and Ayame

"KAMI KIKYO! what did you do to her you bitch?" screamed Yura and Kagura, Kagura pulling out a fan and Yura grabbing out a piece of hair

"I don't think so" Sango had stepped forward hoisting her hiraikotsu into an attacking position, Ayame readied her claws, and Rin went into a fighting stance.

"Now four on two isn't fair, is it?" Naraku, Sojii, Kanna, Hiten, and Jinei had all positioned themselves too ready to populate the fight

"Well last time I checked, 7 is greater than 4" said Rin through gritted teeth.

"No one asked you bitch" barked Jinei as he appeared in front of Rin and tripped her flat on her face

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Sesshy is gonna be...oops too late!

Sesshoumaru had appeared in front of Jinei, picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the ground then started punching him between the eyes.

"Screw this" Inuyasha had run forward...and thus began the battle

----**15 minutes later**----

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" yelled a very angry principal "WELL? SOMEONE HAD BETTER START TALKING".

"Snitches get stitches" said Inuyasha, Kagome smirked a little.

"EXCUSE ME?" barked the principal

"I said sni..." he was cut of by Kikyo

"Ms. Kaede it was all their fault, my friends and I had walked up to Kagome to welcome her to the school, and her and her little friends just started saying all sorts of rude things and then the new girl slapped me"

"OH PLEASE" yelled Sango

"Shut up wench" said Naraku

"You should watch how you talk to people Naraku" piped up Miroku Wow haven't heard anything from him in while. lol

"Silence, Ms. Miramota, that story did not sound remotely truthful, bad try" said ms. Kaede in a 'do I look stupid tone'..."as it seems to me the only people who were not seen fighting when I arrived was Sesshoumaru, Jinei, Sojii, Rin, Yura, Kanna, Kouga, Ayame and...MS. TAIJIYA

"HENTAI...how could you even think about groping me right now!" yelled an angry Sango while knocking Miroku into a wall

Ms. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"As for the rest of you...DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, and Hiten all groaned, kagome and Naraku acted as if it was nothing, Miroku was unconscious at the moment.

----**After School in Detention**----

the members of the Inu-gang that had detention were all sitting in a circle on the desks in the assigned room until Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura and Hiten walked in and glared at them.

"Anyway so like I was saying" said Sango "Kouga calls Inuyasha dogface and we all call Rin perky" Kagome for the first time that day laughed out loud, she had gradually began to open up to them, showing them another side other than ice, and what a blushing Inuyasha thought was a beautiful smile. "They call me the punisher, and Ayame...red, Kouga...wolf, Miroku...monk or the ever so popular hentai...and lastly Sesshoumaru...ice king...but you will frequently hear him being called 'fluffy' by Rin" the all began to crack up at the last nickname.

"So kagome what do people call you?" asked Miroku

"Most people who know me well call me Luci." replied Kagome with a thoughtful look on her face

"Why Luci…you don't seem like the type to have a name like that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Short for Lucifer" she replied simply.

"Okay…is there something you want to tell us Kagome?" Sango joked.

They all laughed. Inuyasha was watching Kagome out the corner of his eye.

'_Lucifer huh…you'd have never thought so by her smile. Damn it I'm staring' _he thought to himself while quickly averting his gaze before anyone noticed.

Miroku noticed though. "What are you thinking, Inuyasha"

He blushed, "Mind your own business monk"

Kikyo walked up to them obviously irritated by them all and apparently mad about the gym ordeal

"Listen you little bitch...you think this is over..." she was cut off by swift punch to the face from Sango

"Haven't you learned your lesson already, if i were you and you were smart i would keep my distance, especially from Kagome, damn what are you dumb and looking for the marks to prove it"

The Inu-gang laughed while Sango eyed Kikyo with an obvious look on her face

"Who do you think you are!" her hand started glowing and she was aiming a punch between Sango's eyes, but inches before she reached her face, Kagome had grabbed her fist and absorbed the energy from the blow.

"Like Sango said you should be keeping your distance if you know what's good for you or at least your health"

"Are you threatening me...bitch?" asked Kikyo with an amused expression.

Kagome popped her in the mouth like she was a bad mouthed 5 yr old and replied, "Watch your mouth, and no I'm not threatening you…I'm informing you, touch me or any of my friends again and there will be some serious repercussions ...bitch!"

"Listen you little..." she was cut off once again, this time by the bell signaling the end of detention, Kagome let go of Kikyo's fist and walked right pass her as did the rest of the Inu-gang

"This isn't over Kagome!" yelled Kikyo in knowing defeat.

----**outside the school building**----

"That was hilarious, did you see the look on Kikyo's face?" said Inuyasha failing to hide his enthusiasm

"Yeah kagome, you don't fear anything huh?" asked Miroku also laughing.

"Anyway you two...I'll see you guys tomorrow I'm heading home" said Sango slightly irritated

"I'll walk with you Sango" said Miroku

"Fine, but none of your hentai antics!"

"Later you two" said Inuyasha and kagome

Sango and Miroku had left them. They stood there for a little while before Inuyasha remembered something.

"DAMN!" kagome looked at him a little worriedly

"What's up?"

"I forgot I rode with Sesshoumaru to school today!"

"It's cool you can ride with me, which way are you going"

"I live on Drew Street"

"That's just a mile past my place, I'll take you home, come on" she smiled at him

Inuyasha blushed and turned away so she wouldn't notice (typical), but too late she already did and she looked at him weirdly, then when she noticed he was blushing she blushed too, (typicaler ..i made that up) and when she noticed what she was doing she turned and quickly started walking towards her car with him in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Okay I give up...I don't own Inuyasha, (but no one said anything about Sesshoumaru...Pheonix luvs u Sesshy!)

**Chapter 3- Bring on the fluff! pt.1**

Inuyasha and Kagome were in Kagome's black escalade. There was a nervous silence during the car ride so far and neither felt comfortable with sparking a conversation first while they were alone together. Just when the silence became unbearable...

"So where you from _Lucifer_?"

"Where are _you_ from?" she asked right back with sarcasm

"I asked you first"

"And I'm asking you now"

"Keh...aren't we cocky"

"And you still didn't answer my question"

"I'm from right here, Tokyo Japan"

"Kyoto Japan"

He looked at her. now he knew where she was from, but now what could he talk to her about. _'damn it why can't i talk to her?...I talk to Sango, Ayame and Rin all the time. What's so different about her?_' he mentally berated himself

_'You like her, fool'_

"Who the hell was that!" he asked aloud

"Who's who Inuyasha?" asked Kagome a little startled by his sudden outburst

_'Shut up you idiot or she'll think your crazy!' _

"Who cares what she thinks...who the hell are you?" he asked aloud again

"Inuyasha who the hell are you talking to?" Kagome asked getting annoyed now

_'Didn't I say shut up fool...I'm your conscience and I'm here to help you'_

'Why now, you've never helped me before?' he asked his conscience mentally this time

_'Because your a clueless twit and will probably pass up something good with Kagome'_

"KAGOME!" he yelled while blushing

"THAT'S IT!" kagome yelled and pulled her jeep over to the side

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KEEP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND NOW YOU'RE EVEN STARTING TO FREAK _ME_ OUT!" she yelled at him

Inuyasha just stood there a little disoriented by her yelling and trying to cover his sensitive dog ears.

"It's nothing...my bad…I..." he stumbled over his words trying to figure out what he could say to justify his weirdness.

She calmed down "listen just don't talk to yourself and try to keep the outburst to a minimum. Okay? I mean, even i can't drive with all that noise and i blast my music!"

"Keh" was his answer

_'She's cute when she's angry huh?_' teased his conscience '_SHUTUP_!' he mentally yelled

**----15 minutes later----**

They got out of the jeep and Inuyasha started walking, at about 2 minutes he noticed Kagome was standing in the same spot.

"Why are you standing there looking stupid...you not coming in?" then he chuckled at her expression.

"This is your house?" he nodded and she looked dumbstruck

"Are you coming or not?" she schooled her features to normal and nodded. They walked up to the front door where there were two brass knockers. She stared up at the house.

"Damn...I'd like to see the bills for this place" they both snorted at her comment.

Inuyasha pulled out his keys and opened the door.

"Dad, I'm home!" yelled Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru appeared smacking Inuyasha upside the head

"Ow... what the hell was that for?"

"Because your being so damn loud, and I'm trying to do my homework" replied Sesshoumaru like it was obvious, then he noticed kagome was standing next to him

"So Inuyasha you brought home the new girl" he commented looking her up and down a few times.

Kagome put on one of her 'you're not important to me' looks.

"Mind your damn business" retorted Inuyasha "Where's dad?"

"Upstairs in the study...why, do u want to introduce your new girlfriend?"

Kagome blushed a little and Inuyasha went scarlet and gave a frustrated yell.

"I have no time for this shit, come on Kagome!" he grabbed her hand and led her up the many stairs, down the hallway and towards his room which was on its own floor at the very end

"Welcome to my room" said Inuyasha with barely contained boredom.

"Big" was her reply.

As a matter of fact it was gigantic. His bed was in the center of the room with the backboard against the wall. It was covered in a king-size back comforter that had a large scarlet dragon with silver eyes on the center of it. His curtains were black and his carpet was scarlet. He had a door to the right of the bed that led to his personal bathroom. There was a big flat screen TV with every game system known to mankind from the old Nintendo to X-box against the opposite wall from the bed and to the right of all that was a very large walk in closet. (Sexy ass bedroom right? I thought it up all by myself. There's a lot of red and black huh?)

He through his bag in the corner and Kagome did the same. She plopped down on his bed. He looked at her

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm experiencing the comfort of a king-sized bed, what does it look like?" she answered in amused sarcasm

"Well get up, i want to lay down"

"Your point"

"I want to lie down so get up"

"As big as this bed is you and 5 other people could lay down together and have enough space to stretch and move without so much as brushing against each other. So stop being such a baby. Your 18 grow up"

He looked at her and sat on his bed. "I am grown up"

"Keh...whatever". _'Wait that's my word'_ said Inuyasha to himself.

He stared at her. She had soft pale skin by the looks of it, and a very nice body, not too skinny, but not so diesel like the woman you see as professional body builders, her soft silky raven hair was about 2 inches above her waist and she wasn't too big, tall or short. She was actually kind of petite but not in a small way just her body frame. He looked at her face. She had soft lips dusty pink, and dark chocolate brown eyes. All in all she was beautiful, strong and talented. _'Good traits_' he thought

"What are you staring at" kagome asked interrupting his appraisal.

"You" he replied arrogantly

"Wow, there's no lying on your part huh?" she laughed a little

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" she went over to the side of the bed that he was on and stood directly in front of him.

"What are you doing...?" he became silent when he felt a warm fuzzy feeling. _'She couldn't be...she wasn't...she is, i don't believe it'_

Kagome was rubbing the base of his ears. He started to lean his head and purr

"Inuyasha?" she looked at him and stopped, he straightened up "does that feel good?"

He blushed a little "N...NO!" he stuttered

"Mmhm right, I'll stop then, i wouldn't want to annoy you" she said tauntingly

Truth was it felt damn good and he didn't want her to stop "fine, it did feel good" he said blushing a deeper shade of red

"Here" she sat down next to him and placed his head in her lap then when he was comfortable she began to rub the base of his ears again. She didn't know why but she didn't mind him being so close to her, neither did she know why she was so comfortable with it. The same thing went for Inuyasha. He didn't know why and he didn't care if he met her even two minutes ago but he liked their closeness and he would never let just anyone touch his ears.

_'You like him Kagome'_

'No I don't, he's just a new friend of mine'

_'You can't fool me I always know what your really thinking and you like him, look at him he's gorgeous'_

'Yeah he's cute so what, I don't date'

_'Even if you don't you're going to have to make an exception, you never know, I mean even Lucifer has to fall in love sometime'_

'I don't know...maybe...I guess I'll try and spend some time with him. Maybe I'll even be nice.' if it's possible, she and her conscience laughed together mentally, come on Kagome... nice, yea right, she may treat him like a friend, but she doesn't know the meaning of nice, she's still working on that at her own house.

'I don't know, maybe. Okay, I'll try maybe he likes me too' and with that she ended her thoughts.

The whole time Inuyasha was watching her. 'Maybe she should stay the night I have to get to know her, one way or another'

"Hey Kagome you want to stay the night? There's no school there's some holiday and the gangs coming over tomorrow too. You can get some clothes from your house in the morning. It's kind of late to go home now anyway

"Why not there's nothing to do at home anyway, let me call my mom"

**----5 minutes later----**

"She says i can stay"

...tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha and I promise 'crosses fingers' that I won't try and steal it. But everyone should know that Sesshoumaru is mine. mwuhaz!...Pheonix luvs Sesshy.

**Chapter 4- Bring on the Fluff pt.2**

Inuyasha and Kagome had already made their plans for how they were going to get Kagome situated after they ate dinner. Kagome had met Inuyasha's father at dinner and he thought it was weird that his son brought home a girl who was actually good looking. The last girl Inuyasha's dad saw him bring home was Kikyo and he didn't like her, he remembered telling Inuyasha that she was nothing but a gold-digging slut and that he could tell because all she talked about was money, cars and clothes. Then when dinner was over he told Inuyasha that Kagome was sleeping in his room and to be a 'gentleman' then he winked at him and walked back to his study.

In Inuyasha's Room 

"All you guys look alike" said Kagome

"Not true, the only thing alike about us is our hair" said Inuyasha semi-disgusted

"Where's your mom?"

"She's dead...cancer, died when i was 7" he replied with a misty look in his eyes

Kagome dropped her little barrier that moment and showed true concern, "I'm sorry...I didn't know"

"Don't be you wouldn't...at least she didn't suffer"

"That's good"

"Well to lighter topics, you can get a blanket and there are some pillows in my closet for you to use tonight" said Inuyasha

Kagome put her barrier back up again, "Why go through all that if I'm sleeping right here?" she indicated his bed

"Oh I don't think so...it's not going down!" replied Inuyasha looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh it's going down alright!" she argued.

"Not happening"

"Happening".

"Nope!"

"Yup!"

And they went at that for a good 10 minutes before Sesshoumaru came and slapped Inuyasha upside the head and said "Be a gentlemen idiot" and then calmly exited to his room

"Keh whatever" grumbled Inuyasha

Kagome just giggled, "What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh nothing...where are the towels?"

"In the bathroom"

"I'll be out in a few then"

More like an hour later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom wearing a black towel with the matching scarlet dragon like the one on his bed going around it. Inuyasha openly gaped at her. The towel showed that she had curves in all the right places. It even had a split at the bottom where it was open a little on her right leg, exposing most of her thigh. '_Damn!' _thought Inuyasha

"What are you staring at?" she asked

"N…nothing" he coughed and hurried into the bathroom.

15 minutes later he came out with a towel around his neck and red basketball shorts on, chest exposed. And this time it was Kagome's turn to stare. _'He was not that sexy before'_ she thought. Inuyasha noticed her staring and smirked, he took a second glance at her. She was wearing one of his long black t-shirts and god knows what under that.

"What?" she asked him

"Nothing...I see you found your way to my clothes"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find anything that wasn't red in your pajama drawer, so I went searching for something darker and I found this."

"That is way too big for you" he was clearly amused

"So, I don't wear tight clothes" she replied like it was no never mind

"Yea but you can't even see your feet...let me get something that'll fit better", he walked over to his drawers holding back his laughter. He picked out a pair of black silk pajama pants and the silk black button down shirt to match and a white A-shirt to go under that. "Here", she took the clothes and walked back into the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later.

_'Wow I don't think I should have given her that one' _thought Inuyasha

"Is this better your highness" she teased

"I think so" he blushed a little

"So what are we going to do I'm bored and not tired?"

"How about you tell me about yourself... you seem so distant" he replied with a thoughtful look on his face...here was his chance to finally talk to her and know more about her.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know...tell me how you got your little attitude, about your old friends or something about your past."

"Alright let me see...my 'attitude' was not something I just picked up for one, I was born with it. My mother says I get it from my dad, because he didn't take any kind of shit either." she paused and thought for a moment

"So where's your dad...I know you live with your mom"

"He's dead" she replied and for the first time showed pain.

"I'm sorry" he quickly said seeing the look in her eyes.

"No don't be... I've grown up since then and I know he can't come back, though I do still miss him"

"So you were saying" he eased on

"Oh yeah...every since I was young I never let anybody treat me like crap, but I didn't go around kicking people's ass either. I'm not a bully though. I didn't know I was a miko until this one night when I was having this weird dream and I woke up in the middle of the night glowing...my mother told me that being a miko ran in her family's history, but it had skipped her and so I got the gene." she paused again to give him a moment to take in the new information.

"So that explains that…well what about your old school. Ours is called Tokyoto high because it's at the border of Tokyo and Kyoto (I don't know if Tokyo and Kyoto are actually near each other, but Tokyoto is a hot ass name) so you could have probably stayed in your old school, why transfer?"

"I could have but my mom wanted me to go to a school that could help me better develop my powers, so she transferred me to your school."

"Oh and about your friends?"

"Didn't have many...not that people didn't want to be friends with me I just didn't care for to many plus I didn't trust half the people in that school...but the few that I did hang with were kind of like me, they would rather have no friends then ones who weren't friends at all. You feel me?"

"Yeah I know what u mean, I'm still a little skeptical of Kouga, but when there's a problem, there's never been a moment where I can say he hasn't had my back...so how do you like the gang?"

"They're cool...Sango is no joke huh" she said it more like a statement than a question "Miroku is no joke when it comes to Sango either, did you hear how he was talking to Naraku?"

"Yeah they're in love but won't admit it" replied Inuyasha like it was nothing new.

"I can tell...Rin and Sesshoumaru are deep too. But what about Kouga, Ayame and you?"

"Well Ayame has the biggest crush on Kouga, and Kouga's a complete moron so he doesn't see it yet, but she's tough and knows how to get his attention"

"And you...?" she asked trailing off and allowing him to continue

Inuyasha got a little uncomfortable at the last question "Well me...I don't have anybody at interest" he lied

"Well the way girls look at you at school you must have dated someone?"

"Well I did date one person" he said a little hesitant

"I knew it...there's no way that as sexy as you are you'd not date at least one person" Kagome gasped, she couldn't believe she had just said that aloud, it was so unlike her. Inuyasha looked at her then he smirked.

"I knew you liked me"

"I…I...SHUT UP!" she was at a lost for words "D…don't change the subject...who was this one person?"

He became uneasy again, "It was Kikyo" a regretful look appeared on his face

"UGH...you have no taste!" she said in disgust. "And here I thought you would choose someone worthwhile."

"It's not like that...she wasn't like that when I met her, I thought she was..." he trailed off, from the look in Kagome's eyes there was no convincing her and he couldn't help but feel like he may have lost a chance to get close to her.

"Come on Kagome" he walked over to her and sat next to her looking her dead in the eye, "Don't be mad at me" he pleaded

"I'm not mad why would I be it's not like you and I are together" she said to him with a hint of jealousy in her voice, which was once again, totally unlike her

"We could be...if you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you out"

"I don't date"

"Well you should" he smirked "You know you like me" then he got serious "and I like you too"

"Look Inuyasha I don't date and I'm not inter..." she was cut off by a soft but firm kiss. Immediately she had a rush of unexplainable feelings. '_Could it be possible that I feel something for Inuyasha?'_ she asked herself, she leaned into the kiss fully wanting it and getting her answer. She slowly pulled away, blushing, as was Inuyasha.

"I know we just met kagome but for some reason I'm comfortable around you...and my conscience is telling me that I should go for it" he look really serious, it almost scared her

"So your conscience is telling you things too huh...well mine is telling me that I should give this a chance" she looked him in the eyes now.

In unison both of their consciences yelled, _'And you should fool'_

"Well...?" asked Inuyasha awaiting her decision _'what could she thinking?_'

_'Should I say yes...what if it's too soon. I like him but we just met. I've never had to make choices like this before. What should I say?'_ she mentally barraged herself with questions '_Kagome don't even think about it_!' her conscience yelled at her '_What?'_ she yelled back '_You're thinking about running away from him...well so what if you two just met...he clearly wants to get to know you and what better a way for you to start your new school then with a boyfriend and a crew you can actually trusts. Listen to me for once...you might not regret it' _suggested her conscience almost pleadingly _'So what now?'_ she asked _'Just say yes Kagome...' _and that was how she was left.

"Kagome...?" asked Inuyasha

"YES!" she blurted out

"Yes what?"

"Yes to your question" she answered him

"Are you serious!" he couldn't control himself at the moment, he thought his ears were playing tricks on him, '_did she just say yes_?'.

"Yes I'm serious, but I've never dated before so I don't know what you expect I just hope you're not like other guys I've heard about" she said warningly.

"And what are they like?" he asked her fully knowing what she meant.

"They're cheating bastards who only want to get into a girl's jeans" she answered him nonchalantly

He smirked. "Never" as he trailed off he inched towards her face and just before he touched her lips she said "I hope u know what your doing I'm no ordinary girl Inuyasha" then she kissed him. Inuyasha tilted his head and deepened the kiss and to Kagome's dismay he was the one who broke it.

She laid her back on the bed, resting her head on her arms and crossed her legs. "Hey guess what?"

"What" he asked in the process of lying down next to her

"I'm still bored" she answered dryly. Inuyasha fell down anime-style.

She let out a laugh and turned over to go to sleep but Inuyasha wasn't going to let her, he kept poking her in the side of her stomach until she paid him attention. "WHAT!" she yelled "If your still bored then why are you going to sleep?" he asked her with mischief in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him in return

"Oh nothing"

"Tell me"

"Nope"

"You'd better"

"Or what?" he asked her with sarcasm

"Or else you're sleeping on the floor"

"But it's my bed!" he pouted

"So what"

"So I'm not telling you and I'm not sleeping on the floor either"

"You know what forget it I'm going to sleep"

He looked at her bewildered, how could she be in the midst of an argument with him and just go to sleep ignoring him? Girls like her he would never understand but one thing that was understandable to him at that moment... _'Kagome is my girlfriend'_ he thought to himself over and over again. But no matter how many times he said it to himself he just couldn't believe it. He looked at her as she slept, not wanting to look away feeling that if he even blinked she would disappear. With one final glance at her 'peaceful' form he slept beside her, moving her closer to him and placing her head on his chest, then he wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep hoping that this wasn't all a dream that wouldn't be real when he woke up then next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: Hey everyone I'm back from my break and I just wanted to thank everybody that emailed me and encouraged me to continue my story. I have a new computer! It's faster, has more space and, it's blue! Anyway much thanks and on with the

fic.

**Disclaimer**: What do you think I'm gonna do, steal it?

I haven't written in so long I don't even remember what happened last time. Lol

**Chapter 5- Finding out**

**Author's POV**

Kagome woke up to strong arms around her waist. She was about to freak out until she recalled the event from the previous night. She turned herself around to face him. Inuyasha, her new boyfriend. "Boyfriend" she said it aloud to register the thought, but she was still a little surprised.

She eased out of his grip and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out 15 minutes later wrapped in a towel, and walked over to Inuyasha who was still sleeping oblivious to the time.

3…2…1!

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" she yelled in his sensitive little puppy ears

Inuyasha jumped out of bed fully awake.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" he yelled at Kagome who was looking at him like she was an innocent little angel.

**Somewhere else in the house…**

A scream could be heard coming from Inuyasha's bedroom

"The young master must be awake" said one of the butlers

"He's going to be some kind of pissed today" said one of the maids

"Better hide the kitchen knives" giggled another

Back in Inuyasha's room… 

"Hey, look at that you're awake."

"Don't even try to say that like you were up for hours before me. I'm half demon Kagome I could smell the change in your scent a half hour before you even realized you were waking up."

"Well excuse me" she playfully snapped her fingers

"Why'd you have to go and yell in my ears for these things are sensitive you know" he pouted

"Awe poor baby" she said with mock sympathy, while walking over to him and sitting on the bed. She crossed her legs Indian style and began rubbing his ears a little. He began to drift off back to sleep.

"Okay that's enough" she suddenly stopped, "I need some clothes till we get to my house"

That's when he noticed her attire only consisted of a towel, a very thin towel. He blushed at the thoughts that were beginning to enter his head.

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha" she whacked him upside his head, "Inuyasha!"

"Oh...uh…huh?"

"Did you even hear me?"

"Yeah"

"Oh really, okay then what did I say?"

"You said that you needed to borrow some clothes until you get some from your house" he answered her proud that he proved her wrong

"Fine then go get me some" she said not allowing him to gloat

He got up and took out some clothes for her to wear once again facing the slightly difficult task of finding her something that didn't fall to her feet. He settled on one of his white shirts that said 'you don't know me' written in letters that dripped blood and a deteriorating hand that gave the finger under that, with a pair of his black and whit two-toned denim long shorts

"Here, change into this and when I'm done we can go pick up some of your clothes before everyone gets here." He said tossing her the clothes.

"What time is it?" she asked

"It's around 11 o'clock now, why"

"Nothing just wanted to tell if my mother was up yet." She replied

He disappeared into the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later.

"Interesting fit" he teased indicating her outfit.

"You should talk" she retorted pointing to the towel wrapped around his waist.

He blushed "very funny" then he disappeared into his walk in closet and came back out wearing a red shirt and baggy navy blue denim pants

"The gang shouldn't be here till at least two so we've got enough time to go to your house and chill for at least two hours by ourselves"

"Well okay _father_ if you're done organizing the day's events can we go?" she asked with sarcasm

"Real funny but I don't think your father can do this?" he leaned down a little and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled away a short while after and with an arrogant smirk on his face, he turned and started walking out the bedroom door.

Kagome stood dazed for a few moments but recovered with a small smile on her face. She ran and jumped on his back which he heard her about to do. When she landed on his back he scared her for a few minutes when he started running at a speed that could match mach five to the dining room.

During their short breakfast Inuyasha's father teased the two about Kagome wearing Inuyasha's clothes. He tried to get Sesshoumaru to join him but only received a narrow eyed stare.

"Your father is weird" Kagome said once they were in his car.

"Who are you telling?" he grumbled.

"That's why I keep my personal life and my family separate" said Kagome

"If only we were all so lucky"

"Kiss my ass rich boy"

"Love to" he replied with a smirk

"Try to and I'll remove your proof of manhood." retorted kagome right back

'And that's the end of that' she thought to herself as Inuyasha pondered ways to protect himself from his girlfriend's sexually endangering wrath.

At Miroku's house 

"Miroku what the hell is taking you so long" yelled a frustrated and seemingly impatient Sango. And speaking of the devil Miroku was just coming down the stairs.

"Why dear Sango if I'd have known you where so anxious to see me I would never have kept you waiting for so long" he said with a sly grin on his face while coming toward her.

"If you even think another thought in that perverted little head of yours I'll pound it right out of you" replied Sango pulling her hiraikotsu out of nowhere.

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome**

Out 20 minutes later they pulled up in front of shrine steps. Kagome got out the car and began ascending to her house with Inuyasha in tow. They reached the house and stopped when a little boy around the age of 11 with black hair and bangs that curtained his forehead ran out of the house and jumped on Kagome knocking her down.

"Kag where you been?" asked the little boy hugging his sister and ruffling her hair.

"I stayed the night at a friend's house… now get off me Souta" replied Kagome affectionately. For some reason no matter how tough or nonchalant Kagome could be about people and things, when it came to her little brother she was almost always a softie. There was no way you could hurt her unless you harmed her younger brother. Sure she loved her mom and grandpa, but Souta was her heart.

"Well you should've come home I bought a new game and no one is enough of a challenge for me except you"

"Next time Sou," she bent down a little and kissed his cheek. It surprised Inuyasha to see her act so affectionate to another human being when just the other day she was handing out black eyes and busted lips to Kikyo like free samples at the supermarket.

"Hey who's this?" Souta stopped in the middle of his and Kagome's sibling episode and walked over to Inuyasha, he looked him up and down, stopping on his face. "You're youkai!"

"Hanyou actually kid" said Inuyasha pointing his ears.

"Cool" replied Souta nonchalantly, suddenly he seemed like a little male version of Kagome. "You any good at video games?"

"Got every system ever invented" answered Inuyasha like it should have been a well known fact. The two looked at each other and ran into the house Inuyasha following Souta to his room. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the house.

She bypassed the kitchen on the way to her room saying a simple 'hey mom' in the process. She was in her room now rummaging through her closet trying to find an outfit that best fitted her mood at the moment. She finally settled on a pair of slightly baggy black cargo capris with chains hanging from one back pocket, one front and one side knee pocket and a tight red shirt that was loose around her waist and read in black and yellow fire 'HaZarD To Ur HeAlTh' she put on some red socks and grabbed out her red, yellow and black air force I sneakers. She left her room after pinning her hair up into a loose bun with many falling strands of hair and went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hello dear" greeted Kagome's mother Sasami (I know that's not her real name but do I GAF?)

"Hey mom" replied kagome

"Who's your friend dear"

"His name is Inuyasha"

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Sasami not actually expecting her to say yes

"Yeah actually he is" Sasami almost dropped the dish she was washing

"Really Kagome that's wonderful… does this mean that I'll get those grandchildren after all?" Kagome went a dark shade of crimson and bolted out of the room, ran to Souta's, grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to the car speeding off back to his house. She didn't say a word to him until he finally asked her what the hell that was all about.

"Nothing" she lied while trying to maintain her normal careless voice and trying to hide a blush at the same time.

"Kagome…" he trailed off into a sort of questioning/warning voice

"…"

"Kagome…"

"……"

"KAGOME!" he shouted hoping to get an answer and just when he thought she was tired of hearing him call her she simply said "drop it".

He folded his arms. "Keh"

They got out of the car and walked to the door Sango and Miroku were pulling up along with Kouga and Ayame. They beeped the horn at the two and Kouga all but jumped out the car to get to Kagome.

He grabbed her hand but didn't kiss it this time hopping to avoid another blow to his nose. "Hey Kagome what do plan on doing today…" but before she could respond he was thoroughly knocked over by Ayame…wait Ayame?

"Kouga get a grip don't you remember what happened last time… back off!" she was fuming and everyone knew why except him.

But Kouga being the romantically challenged dunce that he is, was totally oblivious to everything and was only focused on why she hit him and not the reason behind it.

"What the hell did you do that for!" he all but yelled, while still holding Kagome's hand

Ayame was furious now "What did I do that for…you idiot you don't know anything!" she yelled at him right back and stomped off around the back entrance to Inuyasha's house leaving Kouga thoroughly confused.

"Really Kouga I know you're not the smartest guy in the world, but I didn't think you were that dumb" stated Miroku while giving him a 'you should've known better look'

"You can let go of my hand now" said Kagome a little agitated

"But I enjoy the feel of your skin" replied Kouga with a smirk

Inuyasha was getting annoyed too now "Release the hold wolf!" it was clearly a possessive command he was giving

"What's it to you dogface?" asked Kouga now caressing Kagome's hand

"Not that it's any of your business because it's not but Kagome is _MY_ girlfriend!"

1…2…3…CRASH!

Miroku, Sango, and Kouga fell over from shock.

Miroku being the first to recover (duh cuz he's a pervert) jumped over to Inuyasha and patted him on the back hard saying "Well looks like you don't waste anytime" with his ever so familiar perverted grin. That only received him Punches in the head from everyone including Kagome. (Ha thought I forgot about her…didn't you?)

Now that Miroku was unconscious Sango and an angry Kouga were questioning the couple about the who's, what's, when's, where's, why's and the how's did this happen, the last one being courtesy of Kouga.

Kagome ignored the questions while Inuyasha who was getting ticked off at Kouga's yelling, shouted out to him "Why don't you stop worrying so much about Kagome who doesn't give a flying fuck about you and go talk to Ayame, dumbass!" Inuyasha was getting tired of everyone trying to let the two work it out on there own, but how the hell could Kouga and Ayame work anything out if Kouga doesn't know Ayame's feelings and she won't tell him.

"Listen ass because I'm only going to tell you once!" Kouga had stopped his ranting now wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Ayame has had a crush on you since forever and all you've done is ignore her… so how do you think it makes her feel when here you are acting like a fool over Kagome when she can barely get you to notice her?"

"What are you talking about I notice her, she's one of my closest friends I see her everyday."

This time Sango intervened "You may see her as a friend but she doesn't see you that way and hasn't for a while she is like totally in love with you and you don't even know it…personally I can't see why in the seven hells she even looks at you but you need to…" she was cut off by Kagome who was tired of standing outside.

"What you need to do is go find her and talk to her, tell her you're sorry or whatever… and when you're done, never touch me again" she said uninterested.

They all went inside after that dragging Miroku with them and leaving Kouga outside to find Ayame. They literally slammed the door in his face. Kouga followed to where he saw Ayame run off and found her in the garden.

He advanced towards her direction slowly "Ayame…" he said softly.

She turned around and gasped at hearing her name "Kouga…" she whispered as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

Tbc

**Hope you liked this chapter, it's my longest one yet and took a hell of a long time to write. My favorite part of writing this chapter was the part with Souta and describing his and Kagome's relationship. Watch out for him in chapters to come because he's an important part of this fic. Phoenix T. (…I'm back!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Lawyers suck ass!

'**Last time' **

He advanced towards her direction slowly "Ayame…" he said softly

She turned around and gasped at hearing her name "Kouga…" she said like a whisper as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

**Chapter Six – Souta Kikyo and Kagome… a violent triangle**

**Kouga's POV- thinking**

All I did was stand there… that was all I could do. Ayame, one of my best friends was right in front of me on the verge of tears and it was all because of me. But, what could I do. I liked Ayame more than a friend but I never dwelled on the possibilities of having a relationship with her. She was beautiful… yes and smart…of course and one of the toughest people I knew…so why do I ignore her, it's not like I try to. Ugh! Why do women always have to be so damn confusing…why couldn't she just tell me right off the back that she liked me… then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now. What am I saying I could've said something too. I should talk to her I can't just stay like this it's too awkward now that I know.

**Author's POV**

Kouga walked over to Ayame and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch. Sure he had touched her before but this time it was different…there was more to it. He pulled back at her reaction. She turned back around doing her best to keep the tears in but to late… she was crying and felt really pathetic about it too. Kouga saw her tears.

"Ayame…" he was about to say something but was cut off.

No longer hurt, Ayame was angry, "don't even start you have no excuse not even a reason to be here, you are totally clueless to the things around you. But you know what I refuse to hide how I feel anymore. Kouga I have liked you since elementary and have been in love with you since junior high!" her tears were spilling freely now because she was upset that he had to come and intrude on her, wasn't it enough that she was already suffering but did he really have to make it worse, and the look of pity he was giving her right now was too much. "…and don't you dare give me that pity look cuz I don't need you feeling sorry for me!" she had finally finished.

"Are you done now?" Kouga asked

She glared at him and was about to start yelling again but Kouga wouldn't let her start up again.

"AYAME WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AN LET ME TALK DAMNIT…YOU KEEP GOING ON AND ON ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL AND YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME GET A WORD IN..." he stopped to breathe and by the shocked look on her face he could tell she wouldn't say anything for a while so he continued more calmly this time "…listen I didn't mean to yell at you but I couldn't let you get all worked up again before I got to tell you how I feel. I like you a lot Ayame and I guess I'm a lot dumber than I thought because I couldn't tell that you liked me too. I mean damn it you said you're in love with me so how in the hell could I say anything to make you believe I'm sorry…or that I feel the way you do. It's almost too complicated for me to sort out in my head but I don't want you to be mad at me." He finished and looked at her.

"Kouga... I don't know what to say" tears began to swell up in her eyes even more now but this time it was because she was happy, Kouga misunderstood her crying and went to comfort her. "Ayame please don't cry I said I was sorry"

"That's not why I'm crying it's just that I'm so ha-happy that I-I could finally hear you tell me how you f-feel about me for once." She hugged him and cried even harder.

He lifted up her chin gave her a quick peck on the lips and held her for a little while longer until she'd stopped crying.

"Okay I'm done being all soft lets go inside before everyone starts getting nosey" she wiped her eyes and looked up at him "…hey Kouga?"

"What?"

"Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know I guess we're dating now"

"Well then, let's go inside"

About 5 minutes later the two appeared in the house. Everyone except Kagome looked at them. Kouga walked up to her and took her hand as Ayame was watching him curiously. Everyone watched closely to see if Kouga would screw things up again.

Kagome eyed him with her trademark 'bored to no end' look. "Kagome I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like a retarded ass…friends okay?" he then instead of kissing her hand just shook it. Kagome was feeling a little awkward with everyone looking at her. She considered shaking Kouga's hand back but instead she settled on a simple "feh… whatever."

Everyone knew how Kagome was and considered that her 'okay'. Kouga smiled at her.

"OKAAAY EVERYONE!" Miroku had to ruin the moment "now that Kouga and Ayame are finally together and Kagome and Inuyasha's infant relationship is abroad the only thing left now is for you and I to stop denying our true feelings dear Sango and……"

CRUNCH!

That was the sound of Sango's fist connecting with Miroku's jaw "Shut up Miroku I have no feelings for you to deny." She blushed while lying.

Inuyasha was presently becoming tired of everyone's confessions of love. '_I got the girl I wanted to hell with all this other mushy shit' he thought to himself.' _

"What are we going to do today?" he finally asked. "I hope you guys don't plan on staying at my house cuz it ain't gonna happen. I'm not trying to hear my father's mouth all damn day about kids and their mischief."

"So where are we going to go?" asked Kagome, finally coming back to the world where music wasn't the only thing you could here.

"We could go cause some trouble at the mall!" came Rin's voice from the open door. There standing beside her was Sesshomaru.

"Oh hell yeah…now see I'm down with that!" said Sango feeling her mischievous hype coming on.

"Well anywhere Sango goes I go and I'm down for a little trouble" agreed Miroku coming out of his state of unconsciousness with a sneaky grin.

"Do I even have to say anything" said Kouga.

"Same here" said Ayame.

"You already know" said Inuyasha like it was obvious. "What about you baby girl?" he asked Kagome as everyone looked at him a little strange from his giving her a new nickname.

Just when everyone was awaiting her answer Kagome's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Kag!" came her little brother's voice.

"What's up Souta!" her voice softened.

Everyone was a little confused as to why Kagome suddenly sounded so caring. "Inuyasha?" Miroku said his name questionably.

"It's her little brother…they're really close. I could tell she cares for him a lot just by seeing them together. You'll see what I'm talking about" he informed them. "Apparently sooner than later" he added seeing as Kagome was off the phone giving them a look.

"I'm down for the mall but my kid brother is bored so I'm going to pick him up and take him with us." She told them all.

"Are you sure he won't be out of place with all of us. I mean we'll probably be getting in trouble. We don't want to turn your little bro into a delinquent" stated Rin.

"Believe me he's a little boy version of Kagome" chuckled Inuyasha.

"Whatever are we going to leave or not?" asked an annoyed Sesshomaru.

"I didn't know you like being a bad boy 'fluffy'" teased Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha upside the head "I go where Rin goes…baka" he stated calmly.

"Can we go already" said Kouga agitated.

**A little while later **

Kagome called for Souta to come down the shrine steps. A few minutes later everyone peeked through the tinted windows of the stretch hummer limo to see a boy around the age of 11 come walking down the shrine steps looking very much like Kagome with his short ruffled black hair. He was sporting an outfit that sort of coordinated with his sister's. He wore black shorts that reached his ankles, white socks, a red shirt with black and white lettering that read 'spawn of the devil's sister', which when he first bought had his mother a little confused and a pair of mid-high red, white and black air force II's.

Souta jumped in the hummer. "Thanks for coming to get me" he gave his sister a small smile, more like a smirk.

"Hey I'm Sango. This is Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame and R…" Sango was abruptly cut off by an ecstatic Rin.

"Oooh he's so cute, no he's adorable and look at those big brown eyes… Kagome he looks just like you I wish I had a little brother that was this handsome… awe I want one I want one!" Rin screeched in one breath while touching Souta's face and stroking his hair.

"This is Rin" Sango finished introducing everyone to Souta. "And this is a human being" she added forcing Rin's admiring hands away from Souta.

"What's up" greeted Souta to everyone, sounding a lot like Kagome. "Where are we going?" he asked as the limo pulled off.

"To the mall" answered Inuyasha

"Ugh! The mall for what?" he asked hoping it wasn't for shopping.

"To start a little Ruckus kid" answered Kouga.

"I'm not a kid" he answered calmly.

"Whatever" Kouga ignored.

"I'm betting we'll see Kikyo and her little friends there" Miroku thought out loud.

"I hate that bitch" said Sango and Kagome in unison.

"Wow she must really be something to make you cuss around me Kagome… You're usually telling me to watch my mouth" Souta teased.

"Please kid your sister cuss's like a sailor" laughed Inuyasha.

"Feh" was Kagome's smart excuse. Everyone except Souta looked at her weird, she just did an Inuyasha.

The car came to a halt and they began to get out and walk towards the mall.

"Where to first?" asked Ayame.

"Well…" Rin trailed off.

"Oh Kami!" yelled all the guys including Souta and Sesshomaru.

"Come on Kagome" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they began running before Rin could suggest they go shopping. Souta ran after them.

"Hey wait up we're with you guys" Miroku and Sango ran in the direction of Kagome, Inuyasha and Souta.

Rin turned her gaze to Kouga and Ayame. "Don't even try it" they yelled and followed the others.

"I guess it's just me and you for shopping Sesshy" Rin smiled at him.

"I thought you said you wanted to start a little trouble" he repeated her previous words.

"I only said that to get them to come with us, I guess it didn't work" she laughed and skipped off towards the plaza with Sesshomaru in tow.

**With the others**

"That was close" breathed Inuyasha.

"I think she planned that" said Miroku walking up to them.

"Yea knowing Rin she most likely did" said Kouga walking up to them also.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Sango walking towards the food court.

"Well since you're going in that direction…" said Souta following her, his voice insisting that the rest of them follow which they did. "Let's go get some food I'm starving."

"Fine what do you want" asked his sister.

"MacDonald's" he answered.

They all pulled some of the circular tables together, grabbed a chair and sat down together.

"I want Ramen!" Inuyasha said greedily.

"No you'll eat what the rest of us are eating" stated Kagome calmly but firmly.

"Damn!" he grumbled.

"Souta you go get your food first and we'll stay here then when you come back we'll all go order and you can watch our tables" she told him as Inuyasha handed him a twenty.

"Alright I'll be right back" and he ran off to get on line.

About 10 minutes later

"What's taking him so long?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah I'm hungry" complained Sango

"Yes, have you ever seen Sango when she's hungry?" asked Miroku.

"No but I know how I get" said Ayame.

"I smell Kikyo" growled Inuyasha as his nose wiggled. Kagome looked un-phased even at the mention of Kikyo's name, until an argument was heard coming from the line in MacDonald's. "Kagome its Souta!" Kagome and the other's ran inside to see what was going on.

"Who the hell do you think you are you little brat!" yelled Kikyo.

"I was here first you ugly wench!" shouted Souta right back.

Kikyo pushed Souta into a wall roughly, in which he hit his head and got a cut on his forehead.

Kagome's went wide eyed as did everyone else. The first thing that went through her mind was Souta. The group ran over to him and looked at his bruise "are you alright does this hurt?" Kagome asked touching his head.

"I'm fine but she does hit hard." He said grabbing his head where it hurt.

Kikyo walked over to them with her food in her hand. "I didn't know you liked to hang out with snot nosed little bastard children Inuyasha" she said to him ignoring the others.

"Look what you did you fucking retard!" he shouted at her.

"Oh what that little brat…he was in my way so I simply moved him aside." she said calmly.

That was it Kagome had had it "You stupid bitch that's my little brother you 'simply moved aside'." She stood up and went toward Kikyo. "I don't play by a lot of rules but I do have a few and you just broke the most important one" Kagome said dangerously.

"Yeah and what would that be" asked Kikyo not really caring.

"Don't ever put your hands on my family especially not my little brother." Kagome answered and caught Kikyo by the throat. She pushed her against a wall and began beating the crap out of her. No one was going to stop her either until they saw the look people were giving her and saw that someone was calling the police.

"Kagome come on you can continue this later" Inuyasha said pulling her off of Kikyo. He took her out of the mall. Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga who was carrying Souta on his back followed quickly out of the mall after them. Inuyasha who had been struggling with holding onto his girlfriend told Sango to call Sesshomaru and tell him they were leaving and that he'd send the limo for them when they were ready.

"KAGOME WOULD YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN!" he shouted while pinning her to the ground.

"Yeah Kag you can relax now I'm fine really" Souta said from his perch on Kouga's back.

She stopped struggling and Inuyasha let her up. "Well looks like the mall was a bad idea" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah…I knew Kikyo would be there" said Miroku.

"Oh well lets go home."

They all got inside the limo. The driver dropped everyone home including Souta after they cleaned his cut and put a band-aid on it. That left Kagome and Inuyasha in the limo.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked Kagome who was looking at lot more at ease now that Souta was safely home.

"I don't know how about we just go drive around, it's not dark yet"

"That's sounds relaxing" he said leaning back in the couch like seat and pulling kagome into his embrace. They sat like that just driving around. Kagome began to fall asleep as Inuyasha stroked her hair. He pressed a button on the limo's side panel and a part to one of the seats in the limo extended into a small bed. He laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"I've never seen anyone kick ass like you let alone get mad like you. Special girl you are" he said out loud to himself.

A thought hit him as he sat there looking at Kagome. '_I'm falling in love already…and the girl is about as temperamental as me. Funny I would've never thought so from her nonchalant demeanor. But I'm falling in love non-the-less._' He sighed '_I wonder how she feels about me… we haven't been together for long, not even a week yet and look at me. From the first time I saw here. Oh well it's not like I'll ever admit to her out loud_.' He sighed again as he began drifting into a light sleep '_next time we'll spend the day together with just me and you, no interruptions_.' And with that as his last thought he closed his eyes.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out but I started a new story. And my thoughts were a little scrambled. I hop you all enjoy this and tell me your thought on it in a review. I except flames, but only if they are well deserved. Lol. Flames make me laugh…not because of what's written, but because of the asshole who took time out to write it when they could have just stopped reading the story or not have read it at all. So go ahead and write me a flame… I'll write back to you in my next chapter laughing at your ass for having no life. **

–**one-- Phoenix T. (Wassup baby!)**


End file.
